In attempting to coat a thin strip of copper with a high viscosity resin it was found that conventional coating methods could not produce a uniform thin coating. Dip coating and the use of grooved pin-type dies depend upon a high degree of polymer flow before and during the curing process for control of the amount and uniformity of polymer deposition. High viscosity, high solids polymers do not have the flow characteristics needed for successful application by conventional methods. In the case of radiation-curable polymers, little flow occurs during cure so that if that application is not uniform, it does not flow out much during cure.